


Late Night Meet Up

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on patrol through the corridors, prefect Danny gets distracted by a certain werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Meet Up

Danny was walking through the corridors, his wand lit up so he could see where he was going. Being a prefect, sometimes he got the job of patrolling the school late at night to make sure no students were out of bed. He heard footsteps from behind him and turned out to see no one was around. He heard them again towards the stairs and started to walk that way.

He saw the flash of a robe when he got on the stairs and sighed softly. He followed whoever they were up to the fourth floor. He heard a door on the end of the corridor close and started towards it when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and dragged him into an empty classroom.

“I should have known,” Danny said, looking around the softly lit room. He turned around to see Ethan leaning by the door with a smirk on his face. “You and Aiden aren’t up to trouble again are you?”

“Me up to trouble? Never,” The Gryffindor said, striding forward and wrapping his arms around Danny again.

“You know you’re not supposed to be out this late at night.”

“An yet you never seem to throw me in detention,” Ethan said giving Danny a kiss. “The full moon is in a week.”

“I know and I’ve already got the Wolfsbane potion ready for you and the others.”

Ethan smiled. “You’re the best boyfriend, have I told you that?”

“Several times,” Danny said, pulling away and sitting at one of the empty desks. “Now why are you out after curfew?”

“A little birdie told me that a certain handsome Ravenclaw would be out late tonight.” Ethan strode over and climbed into Danny’s lap. He cupped Danny’s face and gave him another kiss. “And I wanted to see him.”

“You can see me during the day,” Danny said, his hands betraying him as they went to Ethan’s hips. He tilted his head as Ethan started to kiss down his neck.

“Not like this,” Ethan mumbled, pushing aside Danny’s shirt and sucking a mark on his skin. Danny moaned softly, running his fingers through Ethan’s hair.

Ethan’s hand moved down Danny’s chest, before rubbing him through his pants. “Ethan,” he warned. “I’m supposed to be patrolling.”

“There are three other prefects out there,” Ethan said, pushing Danny’s robes off his shoulders. “I think it’ll be fine.”

Danny placed his hands on Ethan’s chest, pushing his away a little bit and looking him in the eyes. “Then not here. They’ll be checking empty classrooms. We should go to the Room of Requirements.”

“Yeah, we can’t go there.”

“Why not?”

“Well, Jackson and Aiden are in there and I don’t know about you but I really, really don’t want to walk in on that.”

Danny sighed and pulled his robe back on. “Then not tonight.”

Ethan frowned and got off of Danny’s lap. “Okay. I guess some other night then.”

Danny reached out and took Ethan’s hands. “How about I sneak you into the Prefects’ bathroom tomorrow night?”

“Is my prefect boyfriend really suggesting breaking the rules?” Ethan asked with a laugh. “And I thought you were a good boy.”

Danny rolled his eyes and gave Ethan a gentle push before getting up. “I was never a good boy.” He pulled Ethan in for a kiss. “You should get back to your house. I really do need to get back out there.”

“Walk me there?”

Danny rolled his eyes before waving his wand and making the lights go out. “Lumos,” He whispered, lighting his wand back up before taking Ethan’s hand and cracking the door open, checking for other prefects. When he deemed it safe, he walked out with Ethan and headed towards the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
